Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170222204207
Elsa didn't understand how messed up things got at all and she just sat there as she felt huge, real tears of heartache, guilt, regret and remorse finally silently ran, poured and streamed down to her face and chin. Realization at what she had one hit her. Anna's usual pure love for Elsa was already finally lost for good permanently so it instantly turned into complete pure burning hatred for Elsa and it emotionally hurt Elsa worse than ever so easily and especially broke Elsa's heart into pieces so easily more than ever. Elsa's chest heaved with uncontrollable sobs far much worse than ever. Elsa just sat there on her bed as she broke down and wept as she was mentally crying and sobbing her eyes and heart out, her face and head off uncontrollably in her bedroom as she heartbrokenly thought of Anna herself, especially Anna's complete new worst change of all time which it depressed her far worse than ever. She couldn't ever even believe Anna herself already became some real nightmarish, violent, raging, uncontrollable, wild, monstrous, demonic, vector handed/armed, horn head/hornless diclonius. "Oh, Anna, my sister. My one and only sister. What have I done? Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry I shut you out. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You don't have to become a monster for that, do you?" All the others usually felt really bad for her as they all hate seeing Elsa cry like this/that. Her descendent, Amber asked her sobbing ancestor in concern. "Elsa, what happened?" "Elsa, why are you crying?" Mo asked her in concern. "I'm crying because she hates me. She really hates me! Anna hates me!" Elsa sobbed in a cracking voice as one of them grabbed her and begun comforting her. "No, no, no, Elsa, of course she doesn't. She doesn't hate you." Cherry said as she shook her head. Atticus said as he was trying to comfort Elsa too. "She just needs to learn to control herself more, especially that bad, hot temper of hers if you ask me." Olaf tried his hardest to calm Elsa down as Elsa kept saying over and over as she was still sobbing. "Anna never hates you, does she, Elsa?" Olaf asked. "Yes she does, she really does hate me and it's my fault for not being there for her like I still should've been. Oh God! How could my own sister, Anna become a monster herself? Anna's not a monster, is she? No but she's not the Anna I know nor remember anymore at all. I ignored her. I shut her out. I was so selfish. I've been nothing but the worst sister friend that Anna has ever had. Anna was filled with full of burning rage and hatred towards me with burning passion and it really hurts me so bad and breaks my heart to see my own sister who was full of pure rage and hatred with burning passion. She doesn't love me anymore." "Not true. She's just angry. That's all. She didn't mean to make you cry, did she? She's just not thinking straight nor clearly sometimes. That's all." Cherry said as she was comforting Elsa. Elsa sobbed as she argued. "It's true. She's still mad at me. I was the one who ignored her and shut her out and I never should've done it at all. I don't deserve to be her sister at all. Anna deserves a better big sister than me, doesn't she?" "No just because you two have been separated long enough doesn't mean neither of you are sisters anymore, does it?" Jessica said. "Elsa, you've tried your hardest to protect her and she should thank you for that which she doesn't always all the time, does she?" Atticus said. "No so spoiled, bratty, ungrateful ingrate. That's what she is, isn't she?" "Yeah." "Yup." One of the other girls bitterly complained about Anna as usual. "That brat, Anna forgets her manners, doesn't she?" "Yup." "Yeah! She's spoiled, right, Elsa?" "No." "What do you mean no?" "You're wrong about Anna." "But that's what she is, isn't it?" "No buts. She's not a spoiled brat." "But at least you're never ever even obnoxious nor insufferable nor spoiled nor bratty at all, Elsa." "But nothing. I don't want it hear any of it. No matter how sorry you all rather feel for me. Anna's my sister no matter what any of you say about her."